Survior: Yugioh Style
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: In the game of survior, there can only be one winner. You must outwit, outlast, and out play. It's just a game, right?
1. Day 1

** Survivor: Yugioh Style **

** Day one**

Two large groups of people found themselves on two different small islands. A piece of paper lay on top of a wooden crate. It read simply:

_Welcome my friends,_

_ as you may be wondering, you are here for a little game. It's called Survivor.. You will go through events for rewords and immunity. If your team fails to get said immunity, you will go into tribal council. That is where you will be voting out a member of your tribe. Good luck, I know you'll need it._

_ Pegasus _

It also gave the names of the two teams. One was going to be called Sun and the other: Moon. Each tribe had eight members. The tribes were pick with people being on the same tribe who would not get along and cause as much drama as possible. Each beach has a thick woods behind it, and a water source some where. They are giving a knife and a little bit of rope, nothing else.

**Sun Tribe**

Yami no Yuugi opened his eyes, as he heard someone screamed. He looked around, trying to see who it was. His eyes fell on three people, Ryou, Malik, and Mariku. Ryou and Malik were backing away from a knife wielding Mariku.

"Ryou... stay back!"Malik said, standing in front of the white haired boy. He wasn't about to let Mariku hurt one of his only friends. Ever since Battle City, the two of them had gotten close.

"Mariku! Stop!"Yami no Yuugi yelled. He pushed himself up and ran over to the three. Why was Mariku here? Hell, why were any of them here, and where were they?

"Pharaoh... I see, I guess this really was planned, though... any chance to kill you is good for me,"Mariku told him with a grin.

Yami no Yugi glared at him, "what are you talking about?"

"This... it's some game set up by Pegasus..."Ryou stated, reading the note. His voice was hushed. In truth, he was scared of Mariku, but who wouldn't be? He was the one had made him spend all that time in the shadows...

"Fine... Mariku, don't you try anything... or, I'll kill you first,"Yami no Yuugi stated.

"Yuugi?"Ryou asked, oh course not getting that it was Yami no Yuugi at all.

Malik sighed, "I'll explain latter, Ryou... let's get back to the beach, I think the others are waking up."

Mariku grinned as he watched Malik and Ryou pass. "Well, let's go Pharaoh. We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting..."

Yami no Yuugi could already tell me was going to hate this. Right now, the only one here he could stand was Ryou. He wondered who else was here. He knew this was only a game, and he never loses at games.

Isis ran over and hugged Malik. "Brother! I am glad to see you well! When I was told Mariku chanced you off, I was so worried!" That was the site that greeted the great king of games as he walked onto their beach. Mokuba was over playing in the water, Honda was trying to remember what foods they could eat out here, and Shadii was just by himself thinking.

"Yuugi, this is our tribe,"Ryou told him.

"Mokuba's here, but not Kaiba?" he asked.

"That's what it looks like," Honda said, walking over. He could even tell that he was 'the other yuugi' at least.

"Is Mokuba doing all right with it?" Yami no Yuugi asked.

Ryou was the one to answer,"yeah, as far as I can tell he is."

"What do we do now, my Pharaoh?"Isis asked, walking over to him.

"I... we need to build a shelter or some kind and start a fire. We'll need food and water,"he said, trying his best to take charge. He knew so little of what was going on, and yet he had to lead.

** moon tribe**

"Will you shut up?"Bakura yelled. Noah and Kaiba were at each other's throats, and not just figuratively. He hated this tribe, every last person here. Though, because of his good acting skills, he had already proved to them that he was Ryou. Though, a little out burst never hurt anyone. Besides, his weak host needed to do stuff like that more.

"Ryou, are you ok?"Yuugi asked, walking over to him, Anzu and Jonouchi with him.

"Oh course I am yuugi, I'm just..."he paused, not believing he was going to say this, "I'm just scared out here... I guess I just can't handle it..." Acting like he was his weak light was not something he cared for. Though, he sensed something was with this game. He wasn't about to let anything happen to himself, or a few others others here. He wouldn't ever say that, or their names, aloud, but he would protect them.

"It's ok Ryou, just let those two fight,"Jonouchi told him.

"Yes, all right then,"Bakura said with a nod. He already had many allies here. Yuugi, Anzu and Jonouchi, just because they thought he was Ryou, and Rashid because of the fact ryou was friends with Malik, and as far as only here knew he was Ryou. Mai... Mai was a different case. For a reason unknown to him at least, she only talked with Jonouchi and Kaiba. If those far ban together, then it would be four on four. Though, Noah and Kaiba would never ban together. He could be assured of that.

"I think it would be a good idea if we start working on a shelter, getting water and food, and starting a fire,"Yuugi said.

"that's a good idea, I'll go looking for some food,"Bakura volunteered. Killing things, then eating them, what could be better?

"All right, I'll go after the water,"Anzu said with a smile.

"Kaiba walked over, I'm getting a fire,"he said.

"Well, I guess that leaves the rest of us to make the shelter,"Yuugi stated.


	2. Day 2

**Yugioh Survivor Style **

** Day 2**

** Sun Tribe**

"Mariku, give me the knife... "Yami no Yuugi stated. They had gotten food, water, and a fire going. They could not finish the shelter until they had the knife. By looking at the sky, one could tell that it would rain soon. No one here wanted to get wet... well, no one knew what Mariku wanted.

Mariku laughed, "Please Pharaoh, do you really think I'm going to give it up?"he asked. He turned to Malik, "I'll make a trade... give me Malik for a hour, then I'll give you your little knife."

Malik backed up a bit, letting Isis stand in front of him. Ryou looked at Malik, eyes wide with fear, just thinking of what could happen to his friend. "No, I won't let you touch my brother."Isis told him, clearly being rather protective of her brother.

"Mariku, I will take the knife by force if I must,"Yami no Yuugi told him.

"And risk getting killed in the process?"the psycho blond asked.

"I won't end up dead, trust me on that,"Yami no Yuugi declared.

Mariku laughed, "let's see this, oh great Pharaoh. Try to get the knife away."

Yami no Yuugi took a few stepts forward, moving closer to the mad knife wielding man. "If anyone here is going to die, then it will be you Mariku."

"Pharaoh, let me handle this,"Shadii said, stepping up. He moved right next to Mariku. When the crazy blond tried to cut Shadii, mostly out of panic that he had just walked right up, shadii moved out of the way and punched Mariku in his gut. While Mariku was wincing in pain, Shadii took the knife and handed it to Yami no Yuugi.

"Shadii, I didn't know you could do that..."Yami no Yuugi stated.

"I am guardian of the sennen items, of course I know how to fight,"Shadii stated.

Yami no Yuugi looked at the knife. "All right... let's work on the shelter before it starts to rain..."he said.

Mariku stood up, "Damn you... This isn't over..."he stated.

**The moon tribe**

"You're not Ryou. Anyone should be able to tell, but they can't,"Mai told Bakura. The two were off by themselves, getting more food for the group.

"I don't know what you are talking about,"Bakura stated.

"Bakura, I have a way to keep you in this game even after the others find out who you really are," Mai told him.

He looked at her, "I'm listening."

"Myself, Kaiba and Jou are all in this together as a group. Jou talked with Rashid, and he said he'd join with us if you did. If we got you in vote with us, then if out be five on three. So, what do you say? Join up with us?"Mai asked.

Bakura thought about this. It was true, as soon as the others saw that he was no Ryou, but the spirit of the ring, they would be against him. Though, the problem with this would be that Mai and Jou would stick together. If that were the case, then if would be hard to vote one of them out. At the moment, he decided to play it safe. "Fine, I'm in."

"They've been gone a while,"Yuugi pointed out, with a deep sigh. "Everyone seems to be gone.."

Anzu frowned, "I don't think I like this game... I mean, we have to vote people off... I really think we should get rid of Kaiba. I just don't like him,"she stated.

"Anzu... We have to think about this,"Jou stated. "We would have the three of us and possibly Ryou and Mai on our team. If either of those two went with Kaiba and or Noah... then there would be a problem." Jou knew he was playing both sides. This wasn't the best thing to do, if he was found out... they could turn on him and he would be the first voted out. They really didn't have to worry about this until tomorrow though, and even then if they won it wouldn't matter.

"Good point... I'm sure Ryou would vote with us, and we might be able to get Rashid to vote with us... then we'd be fine,"Yuugi said.

"But, no matter what happens, at least the three of us will be in it together.."Anzu said, "right?"

"Anzu, I wouldn't ever vote for you, or Jou,"Yuugi said.

Jou looked down, he didn't want to lie to them... they were his best friends, apart form Honda. "Yeah... I wouldn't vote for you guys either..." As long as they voted off Noah first, then it wouldn't be a problem. He really didn't want to have to vote one of the two out, but... who knew what would happen if they were voted out? He failed to protect Mai once, and he would not do it again...

"Rashid, you and I both want the same thing,"Bakura said. He had left Mai, saying he had to think things through a bit. "We both want to make it to the merger, to protect someone... So, how about we work together..."Bakura asked.

Rashid looked at him, not saying anything at first. "fine... do you have a plan?"

"Be allied with Mai, Kaiba and Jonouchi for the time being. We need to get them to vote out either Yuugi or Anzu. Once that happens, we can rope in the other one and Noah. Then it would be four on three and we'd be fine."

"and, if they plan on voting off Noah?"Rashid asked.

"Then we'll deal with it,"he said.


End file.
